


The Silent Princess

by SayakaFlametongue



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Mute Link, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayakaFlametongue/pseuds/SayakaFlametongue
Summary: The silent princess can only flourish in the wild. Link has been in the wild, and sees something that stirs a familiar memory…





	The Silent Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Two things: I know Link is a snarky mouthy lil shit in BOTW but I've been writing him mute for so long I can't NOT; and amnesiac Link makes for delicious angst romance moments ok

He’d been fighting for so long in the wilderness, the blood of bokoblin, moblin, and lizalfos blended together for so long on his clothing and skin that he could no longer tell which was which. The occasional dip in a stream was a welcome respite, as was the accidental discovery that a Silent shroom, when beaten on a rock in cold water, produced a sort of soap that got all of that ick out of both clothing and skin.

 

Link did not question why that particular shroom could do that and still be deliciously edible; he was simply grateful that was the case. At any rate that was a question more suited for the princess to answer.

 

The princess…who was not here…

 

As his mind wandered, his tunic slipped his hand, and threatened to flow downstream with the water. Not wanting to wander the wilds half-naked—again—Link ran after his tunic, chasing the blue top until he could fish it out with one hand. As he ran, however, he did not watch his footing, and tripped over a stone. The Hylian champion tumbled head over foot at the side of the riverbank, coming to rest about four feet from where his feet were last firmly planted.

 

To make things more embarrassing, he had a faceful of dirt. Link raised his face from the ground—and saw something that he was not prepared for.

 

Its petals glowed gently in the day’s fading light, the blue and white blending delicately. Because he was mere inches away from the flower, he could smell its gentle fragrance

 

— _a smile, bright like the sun_ —

 

softly filling the space between them

 

— _a bright mind, wanting to help everyone and learn everything_ —

 

with a scent that curled gently against one of his few, but also one of his warmest, memories.

 

Link took a deep breath. This smell was too bright for one flower. He got to his feet, feeling one knee protest as he did so—

 

This field was _filled_ with them. Silent princess flowers, as far as he could see, waving in the gentle breeze, their glow growing more intense as the sun’s rays grew less so. Link’s thoughts went back, as he recalled a travelling couple he had saved—they had been in search of these very flowers. In the last hundred years a tradition had formed: one gives a silent princess to their beloved, as a token of their love. The couple had not found a single flower.

 

Link pulled out his slate, and marked this field.

 

He was still far from defeating Calamity Ganon…but when he did, he would bring Zelda to this field.

 

A single flower just would not be enough, after all.


End file.
